1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic device and a method for controlling a screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various services and additional functions provided by an electronic device have gradually expanded. In order to increase an effective value of the electronic device and meet various demands of users, various applications executable by the electronic device have been developed.
Accordingly, at present, a large number of applications can be stored in the electronic device, which is portable and has a touch screen. The electric device includes a smart phone, a mobile phone, a notebook Personal Computer (PC), a tablet PC, and the like. Objects (or shortcut icons) for executing the respective applications are displayed on a screen of the electronic device. Thus, users can execute a desired application in the electronic device, by touching any of the shortcut icons displayed on the screen.
The users may desire to simultaneously perform at least two tasks through the electronic device. Accordingly, in order to satisfy the desire of the users, if an event such as a voice call, a video call, or a text message is received while various applications including a game, the Internet, chatting, and the like are being used, the electronic device needs to simultaneously provide an operation corresponding to the received event and the task being performed by the users prior to the reception of the event.
As described above, according to the related art, if the event is received while the application is being displayed on the screen of the electronic device, the users are provided with only the service for the received event and are not simultaneously provided with the displayed application and the service corresponding to the received event. For example, if an event is received while an arbitrary application is being executed, the electronic device displays a screen corresponding to the received event on the top layer of the screen for acceptance or rejection for the received event, and therefore users cannot continuously perform the task through the previously displayed application and are inconvenienced by obstruction of the task due to such an event.
Thus, when the event is received while the task is being performed through the displayed application, the electronic device needs to provide multi-tasking to the users by displaying the received event in a partial area of the displayed application.